Lumina Victore
|- | colspan="6"|NAME INTERPRETATION: Lumina- '''Decendent of Leannan (Lover) '''Victore - '''Victorious |- | colspan="6"|TYPE: '''Aria MirthraLOID |- | align="center"|GENDER |'Female' | align="center"|VOICE RANGE |'C4-C5 (E5 and up) ' | align="center"|RELATED CHARACTERS | Demphsey Gillie''-''' 'Partner in Crime/ House Provider' 'Tilly Roni 'Friend/House Provider Basil Murphey- Brother Figure/Best Friend/Caretaker 23/Elias- ''That Basil clone I live with' 'Tegid Madoxx- 'Partner, Rival in Basil |- | align="center"|AGE |'22 | align="center"|GENRE |'Anything Goes~' | align="center"|HOMEPAGE | |- | align="center"|WEIGHT |'128 lbs or 58 Kg' | align="center"|CHARACTER ITEM |'Metal bat with retractable spikes' | align="center"|CREATOR |'Valkyrie/Rhen14' |- | align="center"|HEIGHT |'5'5" or 165 cm' | align="center"|VOICE SOURCE |'Valkyrie/Rhen14' | align="center"|PICTURE LINK LIST | DEVIANTART |- | align="center"|BIRTHDAY |'December 16' | align="center"|LIKES | Killing things, Basil, Eating, Wandering Aimlessly lookign for victims | align="center"|MEDIA LIST |'YOUTUBE' |- | align="center"|RELEASE DATE |'''-''' | align="center"|DISLIKES |'The Police, The Asylum' | align="center"|SIGNATURE SONG |'NONE' |- | colspan="6"|PERSONALITY: 'Lumina is best described as a yandere. Her dark side is really a psychotic killer-she indescriminatly attacks. Those who are her friends she does not view as victims though. Normally, she seems like a bit of a peppy-happy type girl, singing to herself and enjoying herself as best she can without killing. Her personality can change to fit the song she is singing. ' |} History: Lumina was originally a Russian child of an unknown name taken by the same lab as Basil and 23, and marked as 1F-the first child in the female line of the child experiments. Upon her death they thought of how to put it to further use, and implimented a robotic life program that would function on the brains of the slain children, using full bodies that would age as a normal person's would until it hit a certain point of maturity where it would stop until the circuits shut down completely. Lumina was one of the only to succeed, along with Tegid, and they grew close. However, neither have memories of one another at that time, and only discovered it later when going thorugh old Lab files Basil had kept. Lumina was taken in to custody and placed into an insane asylum for years. She eventually made her escape, becoming severly damaged in the process, to the point were her functions stopped. Basil found her in an alley and worked on repairing her. When she was completely repaired, she had no memories of the past, and even had to be named by Basil. Even though she lost her memory though, she retained her killer's instinct. She went with Basil when Tilly invited him to live with her and has been there ever since. Dem and her get along merely because he's relaxed enough to not care about her murderous side, and Tilly and Basil are the same in their gentle behavior, leading her to accepting them as 'not victims'. Basil and Tilly are the only things keeping her from a rampage thorugh the city. At first she had no mind to Tegid when Basil took her in, but later grew to be jelous of her because Tegid got more attention from Basil than her. Then she grew to hating Tegid when Tegid's Basil stabbing began. Even so, when it coems to somethign not Basil related, she gets along very well with Tegid because they're the same age and both have loose screws in the head. She cares nothing for 23, and usually just shoots him funny looks form across the room, ever since he came and on. However, she has also been trying to set up Basil and 23 together, expressing a certain form of glee when she sees their embarassment. She runs an underground mob in the city with Tegid at her hand. Her history may change to suit the song setting. Other Information Lumina's character item is suited for her rampages, being a metal bat with spikes. She stores it inside her sleeves. Lumina has a santa-claus like outfit, made to draw the attention of her primary victims-perverted or horny men. She tends to make fun iof Tegid's small breast size, just happy to torment her. Lumina is a Yangire Download Links: